Nighttime
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: Sephiroth is a sweet prize that Genesis is determined to win. And what better place than the local club? Sephiroth/Genesis


Disclaimer: I own nothing! *holds up hands and gil falls out* Well... Not legally anyway :P

A/N: So I'm back with another Sephesis fic ^^ I really should try a different pairing... But, for now this will suffice.

Any typos in the Author's Note are mine, but everything is xlightfromabovex's fault because she beta'd this for me :D But she's awesome and is owed many thanks *bows*

Enjoy, reiview, favorite, all that stuff.

-

--

---

--

-

A tuft of red hair moved through the crowd swiftly, pausing only to dance with those brave enough to ask. It wasn't unusual for him to turn down each and every one of the suitors, but there was someone rather _important_ in the club tonight - a new addition as some might say - that Genesis Rhapsodos wished to draw out to the dance floor. Not once had he wanted to make someone envious, to make someone _want_ him this much. And any Rhapsodos always got what they wanted.

Even if it was their best friend.

That much Genesis knew and planned on receiving it by the end of the night, respecting the wish as a gift to himself. It had been far too long since he had received a gift of interest, and the silver-haired general was the perfect thing to end that streak.

Spotting his prize leaning against the wall and looking as impassive as ever, Genesis quickly disengaged himself from the well-endowed woman that had been his partner and slowly travelled towards the stoic figure, repressing the urge to be by his side in an instant.

"Forever the loner," Genesis said with a smirk. He continued walking towards Sephiroth, stopping when they were within a few inches of each other. He could feel the intensity of the other's gaze on him, boring deep into his mind as if trying to decipher the tangled web of his thoughts. Genesis refused to give away any clues as to what was locked away in his mind, save for his amusement at the General's efforts. Sephiroth was forced to surrender his efforts after a few moments and raised his head ever so slightly, showing the natural control and power that rested within him.

"Forgive me for not being as…" Sephiroth paused for a moment, trying to think about the best possible word to use. "… social as someone of your upbringing may be."

"My upbringing?" Genesis scoffed, rolling his eyes and flicking a stray piece of fiery hair over his shoulder. "If my upbringing had anything to do with my personality, I'd still be in Banora resting in the library and doing nothing as well as having everybody wait on me, as if I couldn't even tie my own shoes."

Amusement touched Sephiroth's eyes. "I suppose it's best you were the black sheep then."

Genesis had very little time to ponder that statement before another song, albeit slightly louder and more upbeat, blared across the speaker system, reminding him of his previous mission and the only reason he had dragged his best friend with him to the club. "You can't stand here and do nothing all night."

"Can't I?" Sephiroth asked, arching an elegant silver eyebrow.

"No," Genesis stated plainly, tossing a glance towards the person who had just run into him, hand "accidently" scraping his ass. Genesis was about to turn his attention back to the silver-haired man - who was still standing in the same position as two hours ago - when he caught the small, suggestive wink from the same brunette he had been dancing with not too long ago. "Idiots," he muttered with a shake of his head. His eyes soon met feline green ones again and he saw the fading gleam of what appeared to be anger, but brushed that thought away as easily as he had the girl. It was only a fancy brought on by thinking of the precious General all night.

"Now," Genesis began, making sure he had all of Sephiroth's attention. "You will come out of that bubble you insist on sealing yourself in and _dance_." With that he turned his back to Sephiroth and scanned the crowd for a potential dance partner for his friend.

Sephiroth shifted his weight from one foot to the other, making the slightest of sounds, before voicing his opinion on the matter. "I don't _dance_," he said the word with obvious distaste, "especially with people that I have not met and have no wish to meet."

A cocky smirk graced Genesis' lips, unseen by his companion. He allowed the smirk to fade before turning around swiftly, slightly missing the sound his infamous scarlet coat would have made had he been wearing it – not that he would have heard it over the music. Taking a step towards Sephiroth so they were only a few inches apart again, he said, "Then you can dance with _me_." Sephiroth opened his mouth to protest, but Genesis pressed a slender finger to pink lips. "No arguing, okay? Just do as I say." As a small, hesitant nod came from his friend, Genesis couldn't help but savor the feeling of superiority washing over him.

"Good boy," Genesis said, smiling and pulling his finger away from Sephiroth's lips. He grabbed the General's hand and dragged him to the center of the dance floor.

Sephiroth stood motionless, staring at the already swaying Genesis. "Don't tell me I have to teach the almighty General how to dance," the redhead said as he stopped moving to cross his arms over his chest.

"I know how to dance," Sephiroth stated without making a move to demonstrate his knowledge.

"Then prove it." Genesis took a step closer to Sephiroth. "This is a good song, so show me," he added, making a waving gesture with one of his hands.

Sephiroth hesitated, causing Genesis to raise an eyebrow and tap his foot impatiently. "I don't know how to dance in this manner," Sephiroth admitted, leveling his gaze to that of his companion.

Genesis' eyes widened considerably. So there really was a flaw to the assumed perfection in front of him… "Then you need proper instruction," the redhead said after the shock had passed. Surprise flickered across emerald eyes and Genesis laughed. "Not now, don't worry," he assured, resting a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "But I won't embarrass you any further. Come on."

Sephiroth more than willingly allowed Genesis to lead him back to the sidelines where he could go back to observing. But as Genesis brought him towards the door rather than a seat at the bar as he expected, he stopped walking. "Where are you going?"

"I can't show you here," Genesis stated, trying to remain calm as he turned around. He was close to his goal; he had no intention of losing now. "I was planning on bringing you back to private quarters."

"You seem to be awfully concerned about my pride," Sephiroth said as Genesis repressed a cringe. "Is there something else you want to tell me, Gen?" Sephiroth closed the gap between their bodies and put a finger under Genesis' chin, applying a small amount of pressure so the redhead would look at him.

Worry was sketched in Genesis' face as he felt the last bits of control flow from himself to Sephiroth. "Something else? I never told you anything in the first place."

"Your eyes tell me everything. You aren't as good at disguising your intentions as you think you are," Sephiroth stated cockily. He bent down just enough to be able to kiss Genesis deeply, only to be pushed away.

"There's a reason I wanted a place more private," Genesis said, running a hand down the black piece of leather crossing Sephiroth's chest, gazing at the area thoughtfully. "A place such as the secure rooms back at ShinRa, a hotel room, something of the sort."

"Happy to oblige," Sephiroth said, smirking lightly. He wrapped an arm around Genesis' waist and picked the redhead up, carrying him over his shoulder and out of the club. "Now take your pick. Your rooms or mine?"

Genesis laughed and repositioned himself so he was more comfortable. "I would love a tour of your private quarters, General," he answered.

And he didn't just mean the apartment.


End file.
